Still loving you
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Songfic - Quand John fait une énorme erreur et pense avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie - McShep


**Spoiler**** : aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : aucune en particulier**

**Disclaimer**** : rien n'est à moi malheureusement !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Songfic – Quand John fait une erreur et perd l'amour de sa vie - McShep**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà cette tite songfic est pour l'anniversaire de ma Valoute chérie ;) J'ai choisi l'une des chansons les plus connues du groupe Scorpions : Still Loving You. J'espère que ça te plaira ma Valoute ! Gros bisous !**

**Still loving you**

Le vent soufflait sur la jetée Est. La nuit était tombée et la cité semblait endormie. Seule une silhouette se détachait dans la lumière de la lune. Assis sur le bord de la jetée, il contemplait l'océan lantien devant lui. Les vagues venaient s'écraser à ses pieds et le bruit du ressac le calmait. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien, ça lui faisait du bien c'est tout.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé l'après midi même. La scène que Rodney lui avait faite dans le mess le hantait. Bien sûr il avait attiré le scientifique dans un coin isolé pour lui parler et tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et maintenant il se demandait s'il avait bien fait...

_**Time, it needs time**_

_**To win back your love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there**_

_**Love, only love**_

_**Can bring back your love someday**_

_**I will be there, I will be there **_

En même temps il comprenait Rodney, il l'avait fait souffrir. Mais pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé dans les bras d'Elisabeth ? Pourquoi ? Il était si sûr de son amour pour le scientifique, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il cède aux avances de la dirigeante ? Pour se prouver qu'il était toujours un homme ? John secoua la tête à cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'il était un homme et le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Rodney n'y changeait absolument rien. Seulement maintenant il l'avait perdu... Il avait bien essayé de se faire pardonner de toutes les manières possible, ça n'avait rien changé. Rodney lui en voulait à mort et ne voulait même plus lui parler. Mais John était bien décidé à le récupérer et lui prouver son amour. Il l'aimait tellement !

_**I'll fight, babe, I'll fight**_

_**To win back your love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there**_

_**Love, only love**_

_**Can break down the wall someday**_

_**I will be there, I will be there**_

Sheppard poussa un lourd soupir et leva les yeux, fixant le ciel piqué d'étoiles. Il entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna sans se lever afin de voir qui venait d'arriver. C'était Elisabeth. La jeune femme s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir John, murmura t'elle sans le regarder.

- 'soir, marmonna le militaire les yeux à nouveau fixés devant lui. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda t'il ensuite.

- Te parler.

- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? Répliqua le militaire sèchement. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on était deux dans cette histoire, rétorqua la Diplomate froidement. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir dans mon lit à ce que je sache.

- Ok, tu as raison, je suis aussi fautif, admit Sheppard. Mais c'est pas ça qui fera revenir Rodney... soupira t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais... Je viens d'aller le voir, il refuse de m'écouter...

- Je ne suis pas surpris, répondit le militaire. Ecoute, je voudrais rester seul...

- Très bien, fit Elisabeth en se levant. Bonne nuit John, ajouta t'elle avant de s'éloigner.

John hocha à peine la tête. Il se sentait mal, une boule se formait dans sa gorge et ses yeux le piquaient. Il tenta de repousser ses émotions en prenant une grande inspiration mais c'était peine perdue il le savait. Il avait une belle bourde et maintenant il la payait... Si seulement Rodney voulait bien lui pardonner, ça serait si bien ensuite...

_**If we'd go again**_

_**All the way from the start**_

_**I would try to change**_

_**The things that killed our love**_

_**Your pride has built a wall, so strong**_

_**That I can't get through**_

_**Is there really no chance**_

_**To start once again **_

- Je t'aime Rodney... murmura le militaire alors que les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir depuis quelques minutes l'emportaient sur sa détermination. Lentement il releva les jambes et enfouit son visage contre ses genoux.

Il repensait à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec le canadien. Il ne pouvait oublier son regard blessé lorsqu'il lui avait dit être au courant de sa relation avec Elisabeth. Il n'avait passé qu'une nuit avec la jeune femme mais c'était une nuit de trop. Au départ il ne voulait pas que le canadien le sache puis il avait réfléchi et décidé de tout lui avouer. Mais Rodney l'avait su avant... C'était Carson qui lui en avait parlé. L'écossais avait vu John sortir des quartiers de la Diplomate au petit matin. Le militaire ne lui en voulait même pas. Il savait que l'écossais avait agit par amitié envers Rodney.

Et maintenant le canadien ne voulait plus le voir et encore moins entendre parler de lui. John releva la tête et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer. Un nouveau bruit le fit se retourner. C'était Rodney. Il venait d'arriver. Il aperçut le militaire et amorça un mouvement de recul.

- Rodney, attends... commença Sheppard en se levant.

- Non, je vais aller ailleurs, répondit le canadien en s'éloignant.

- S'il te plait... continua le militaire en s'approchant de lui.

Le scientifique s'arrêta et se tourna vers John. Dans la semi obscurité, il pouvait voir son visage. Le militaire plongea son regard vert dans le sien. Rodney ne put le soutenir plus de quelques secondes. Ça lui était impossible.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux John ? soupira le canadien.

- Je sais pas, enfin si... Rodney, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes...

- Rien, sinon me laisser du temps, et encore je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant, répondit doucement le scientifique.

Sheppard baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait que comprendre. Pourtant il avait tellement envie que Rodney lui dise qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras... et surtout qu'il lui fasse à nouveau confiance.

_**Try, baby try**_

_**To trust in my love again**_

_**I will be there, I will be there**_

_**Love, our love**_

_**Just shouldn't be thrown away**_

_**I will be there, I will be there**_

- Rodney je t'aime... dit le militaire alors que le canadien s'éloignait. Il se retourna et John en profita pour le rejoindre. Lentement il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. Surpris, Rodney ne réagit pas tout de suite et finalement répondit à son baiser.

Puis, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. A nouveau, John noua son regard à celui du canadien dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Je suis désolé John, je ne peux pas...

Sur ces mots, le scientifique s'enfuit en courant. John soupira, au moins il avait essayé. Il décida d'aller se coucher. Il était tard et ils avaient une mission le lendemain. Au moins il lui restait ça. Rodney avait accepté de continuer à faire partie de son équipe et donc de partir en mission avec lui, à la seule condition qu'il ne lui adresse la parole que si c'était nécessaire.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, la flag team était partie en mission. Une simple mission de routine qui avait pourtant failli tourner au cauchemar. Ils avaient été pris dans une embuscade tendue par des Genii et Rodney avait été touché alors qu'il tentait de protéger John. Heureusement son gilet en kevlar lui avait sauvé la vie.

Carson l'avait examiné à leur retour de mission et le canadien s'en était tiré avec un bel hématôme et une côte fêlée. L'écossais avait tenu à le garder en observation pour la nuit. Rodney avait bien protesté un peu, demandant à rester un peu plus longtemps arguant qu'il était blessé sérieusement et qu'il avait failli mourir. Mais Carson n'avait pas cédé, il connaissait assez bien le canadien.

ooOoo

Rodney s'était endormi lorsque John Sheppard fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie. Carson, qui l'avait entendu arriver, sortit de son bureau pour l'accueillir.

- Eh bien Colonel, c'est seulement maintenant que vous venez prendre des nouvelles de Rodney ? lui demanda t'il en guise de bonsoir

- Je sais que j'aurai pu venir avant mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il ne veut plus me voir non ? répondit le militaire froidement.

- Aye, je sais, soupira l'écossais.

John ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer devant lui pour rejoindre le lit de son ex compagnon. Carson se passa la main dans les cheveux puis retourna dans son bureau, les pans de sa blouse blanche virevoltant derrière lui.

John fit glisser une chaise en plastique près du lit et s'assit. Pendant plusieurs minutes il regarda Rodney dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible et il était si beau ! Le militaire eut soudain envie de se blottir contre lui, juste ça. Et oublier...

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Rodney ? murmura John sans cesser de le couver du regard.

Rodney bougea dans son sommeil et gémit.

- John... murmura le scientifique

Le militaire sursauta en entendant son prénom et se rapprocha doucement. Rodney bougea à nouveau, se tournant vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui du militaire.

- Hey Rodney, chuchota John en esquissant un sourire

- Je vais bien, répondit doucement le canadien. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester...

- Je sais, fut la simple réponse de Sheppard. Rodney pourquoi...

- Non John, l'interrompit le scientifique. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner... je t'ai vu en danger et j'ai juste voulu te protéger c'est tout... je... c'est trop tôt encore et...

- Ok je comprends, je vais te laisser... tu sais où me trouver si...

Sheppard ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit sans se retourner. Le regard de Rodney lui avait fait mal. Il y avait encore tant de souffrance et de reproche dans ses yeux bleus.

_**If we'd go again**_

_**All the way from the start**_

_**I would try to change**_

_**The things that killed our love**_

_**Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know**_

_**what you've been through**_

_**You should give me a chance**_

_**This can't be the end**_

Resté seul, Rodney réfléchissait. Comment pourrait-il pardonner à John ? Et surtout pourrait-il toujours lui faire confiance ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne recommencerait pas ? Le militaire lui avait assuré n'avoir passé qu'une nuit avec la dirigeante mais c'était une nuit de trop... Et quand Rodney lui avait demandé pourquoi, John n'avait su quoi répondre.

Le canadien soupira. Au delà de la douleur physique, il y avait la douleur morale aussi. Il avait beau en vouloir au militaire et se dire qu'il le haïssait, au fond de lui il l'aimait toujours autant.

_**I'm still loving you**_

_**I'm still loving you**_

ooOoo

John était a llé se réfugier dans son endroit favori pour réfléchir, le balcon Est de la cité. Il était accoudé à la rembarde et écoutait le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur la paroi. Il avait beau réfléchir et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il savait que Rodney avait raison et mieux il le comprenait. John était certain que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait réagi de la même manière que le canadien.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer sur le balcon. Il se retourna et sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélerer. C'était Rodney.

- John je... commença le canadien. J'ai pas mal pensé et je... je veux bien essayer de te pardonner mais...

- C'est vrai Rodney ? L'interrompit le militaire en s'approchant de lui. Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui mais il faut que tu saches que ça ne se fera pas comme ça, j'ai besoin de temps et...

- Je comprends Rodney, répondit Sheppard. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra...

- John, comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu ne recommenceras pas ? Je veux dire... ça me fait peur et...

- Je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus que toi Rodney, il n'y a toujours eu que toi d'ailleurs, murmura l'américain, cette histoire avec Elisabeth... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... mais c'est toi que j'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre...

_**I'm still loving you**_

_**I'm still loving you**_

_**I need your love**_

Rodney hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement du militaire. Arrive face à lui, il ne fit pas un geste et c'est John qui combla l'espace entre eux. Lentement, très lentement il l'enlaça. Rodney ne bougeait toujours pas alors Sheppard resserra doucement son étreinte et le canadien se laissa enfin aller, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait.

John se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Il savait qu'aller plus loin ne serait pas une bonne idée. Rodney lui reviendrai il en était certain, il lui fallait juste faire preuve d'un peu de patience.

- Je t'aimerai toujours mon ange, chuchota John en caressant doucement le dos du canadien.

Rodney soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

FIN

Voilà ma Valoute chérie, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais je l'ai terminée ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira. Je te fais plein de gros bisous !


End file.
